


If Only

by thehopefuldandelion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Dating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivousness, Partnership, Relationship(s), Reunions, Soulmates, Stupidity, Stuttering, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush, Yin Yang - Freeform, if only, multi-chapter, punning left and right, running out of tag ideas, take a chance on it, tikki lectures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopefuldandelion/pseuds/thehopefuldandelion
Summary: "Chat pecked her forehead and jumped out the window, his princess in tow. As soon as he laid her in her pink bed, Marinette begged him to stay. He agreed enthusiastically. Both teens drifted off to sleep, slightly conflicted at what their true feelings were."orthe love square goes awry until the oblivious idiots look past the masks
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 36





	1. semantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of something new (and not the high school musical song )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first fanfic in the miraculous universe. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/Se1SbqmmAiE

_no matter how hard_

_the past is, you can always_

_begin again_

_-unknown_

* * *

Swinging into her room after a long few hours fighting Hawkmoth's most recent akuma victim, Marinette's room was a welcome sight. Drenched in sweat, blood from a few cuts she had received, and lord knows what else, the best idea for now was to take a hot steamy shower. After a quick detransformation, she saw Tikki fly over to her cookie stash, ready to gobble any sweet in sight. I don't blame her, she thought to herself. In response her stomach grumbled. Grabbing a fluffy towel and a tank top with sweatpants, Marinette quickly dragged herself to the bathroom on the lower level of their family's apartment.

When she crept up the stairs and opened the trapdoor after a nice shower, the twin tailed girl smiled at the sight of her Kwami. Tikki was all wrapped up in the little "bed" that Marinette had sewn her along with a matching pillow and blanket. Wanting to follow Tikki's example, she climbed the last few steps to her loft bed, kissed her Kwami's forehead and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

On the other hand, a certain model across the Seine could not sleep a wink. The poor blonde was fantasizing about his and Ladybug's almost kiss while fighting their last Akuma, Romeo, who had a flair for love and the dramatics, angered that not all Parisians experienced love in the city of love. Adrien snorted at the thought of how harmless Hawkmoth's recent akumas have been. In fact, most had worked in their favor. Tonight, especially, Romeo was more than welcome to use a little magic to bring together his OTP, Ladynoir. Unfortunately, his lady was having none of it and put a stop to the akuma as soon as she could, leaving Chat Noir without a kiss.

"Plagg, will I ever find out who Ladybug is?" Adrien asked in a whisper to his drowsy, full of camembert, Kwami. 

"I dunno, kid. What you should be asking yourself is why you aren't entertaining the thought of cheese becoming your first love. I'll put in a good word for you, after all, camembert is practically the queen of cheese. One of the cheeses will have to take you," Plagg replied.

"Ugh, Plagg. Why do I even talk to you."

"Because without me, you couldn't talk to your 'lady'," the little black cat teased.

Adrien knew it was foolish but he stuck his tongue out in response. For someone who had no childhood, he certainly acted like it in his teenage years. The blonde rolled over in his bed and could hear the soft snores from Plagg cut the silence in the vast room. Ladybug. Why did she trouble his thoughts so much? Who is behind the mask? Would they ever reveal to one another their true selves? When? Would his lady like him? 

_Agh_...

He needed to do something. Sleep was obviously evading him so in a last minute decision he transformed. He could hear Plagg's cry of nooooooo but Adrien was already flying out the window. 

There was a reason that the model always volunteered for more patrols than necessary. He was denied the freedom in his real life that he was able to experience as Chat Noir. Ladybug always seemed worried when he would patrol when it was her turn or find him exploring the city early into the morning. His love for the spotted heroine was always renewed with vigor, knowing she was _worried_ about him. Some would say it's because they are partners, friends even, but Chat knew better. She _loved_ him. She would never say it, true, but deep down the blonde knew _without_ a doubt. 

Regardless, the sensation of flying above Paris with only the momentum of his staff and the air would be one he could never forget.

The Parisian night air, bubbling with scrumptious smells of baguettes, crepes, and any pastry you can imagine combined with the smell of the Seine and the glowing lights of the Eiffel Tower was truly a miracle in itself. Before Chat Noir, he missed the love and hope of Paris. He never had the opportunity to fall incandescently in love with his hometown. Now, years later, Adrien realized he could never live without a sunset or sunrise, a starry night, in Paris. 

As the cat was making his rounds, passing the many apartments with balconies, he noticed one in particular that captured his interest. A girl, no more than 17, stood out like an angel in darkness. Multi Colored lights and patio furniture along with well cared for plants littered the rooftop. The shimmer of blue hair immediately identified the girl as Marinette, his classmate. She stared off into the starry night with a smile on her face. An idea popped into Chat Noir's head, a marvelous one. 

Landing silently as a mouse on the rooftop, he crept over to the shivering girl clad in only a tank top and sweatpants. As Chat began to wrap his arms around her, he was flipped onto the ground, Marinette straddling him, with his hands pressed behind his back.

"Well done, _purrincess_ ," Chat Noir punned with a wink.

"God, silly kitty, you scared the hell out of me," the blunette exclaimed.

The two looked into each other's eyes, staring into their souls it seemed, until the blond noticed Marinette shivering. He quickly lifted her off of him, after a blush graced both their cheeks at the compromising position they had previously been, opened the trapdoor, and dropped her into bed. He meticulously tucked the covers, making sure she was warm.

"There," he said quietly, approving of his work, "Snug as a bug in a rug."

Marinette jokingly glared at him with a smirk before saying, " Or a pig in a blanket. "

"That too, Princess." Chat Noir curled up at her side, wanting to give off some much needed warmth in the cold room. "That too.”

As they dozed off, Chat couldn't help but think of where Ladybug was now. Hopefully sleeping comfortably, thinking of him. He sighed under his breath. 

_If only._

He and Marinette had formed a bond of some sort after Chat saw the twin tailed girl on her balcony one night, reading by the moonlight, and struck up a conversation. He realized just how close they had gotten these past few months. He didn't love her as he did ladybug but he definitely cared about her and wouldn't want any harm to come the blunette's way. If it wasn't for Ladybug, a romantic relationship with Marinette wouldn't be so far fetched. All these thoughts and more carried him into dream land as the night drew to a close.

 _If only_ he knew that the girl beside him was indeed his unmasked love.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of rain tapping the window and trapdoor of her room. It is a sweet sound. One that make you want to curl up with a cup of cocoa and a good book with a blanket draped over your waist. The oblivious girl is so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she fails to feel the warmth radiating around her was it from a pair of arms wrapped around her. The arms aren't clad in leather, though, leading Marinette to come to the conclusion that Chat Noir unknowingly transformed while asleep. 

Unfortunately for the girl, her bladder decides its a great time to need to use the bathroom. The sound of rain pelting the house doesn't do anything to ignore the pain down below.

 _Shit_ , she thought.

Careful not to look or to wake chat, Marinette tried to unwrap herself from the boy's hold. As soon as she tried, Chat Noir held her tighter and rubbed his nose on her neck causing her to blush. Her options, it seemed was to die because of not being able to use the bathroom or waking up the peaceful (she assumed) sleeper beside her.

The latter was, obviously, chosen and she closed her eyes to shake him awake, taking all precautions to avoid knowing the kitty cat's identity.

"Chat," she whispered, "Kitty, c'mon. Rise and shine."

A grumble was let out by said cat and Marinette giggled.

She heard a whoosh, felt a kiss on her forehead, and saw the trapdoor close. And with that, Chat Noir was gone.

"My silly chaton, what will I ever do with you," she said out loud while shaking her head ready to start her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marinetteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	2. blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien becomes less obliviously idiotic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/h7j8wa9sWOE
> 
> this is a slightly longer chapter but I hope you enjoy regardless :)

_'I don't believe in magic.'_

_the young boy said._

_the old man smiled._

_'you will, when you see her.'_

_-Atticus_

* * *

In all of the history of Françoise Dupont High School, the lycée had never experienced a student so consistently late as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl may have spent a tad too much time daydreaming about Chat and dismissed the ring of her alarm to the back of her mind. Luckily, her maman was always there to save the day, aware of Marinette's habit of being behind in time. 

"Marinette, it's time for school!" the older baker called from the apartment.

This woke the blunette from her dreamy thoughts and caused her to run around like a chicken, collecting miscellaneous items she would need for the day. "I'm coming maman! Just running a little late," she answered back. Marinette opened her pink purse and breathlessly told her kwami to hop in.

Tikki settled comfortably in the bag with a couple cookies to munch on throughout the day. 

With a kiss to her maman and papa she crossed the street, taking a quick glance to look for cars, and ran to the school. Marinette flew up both sets of steps and opened the door to her first period class. Most of the class, familiar with Marinette's tardiness, didn't look her way, but a few turned their heads. One in particular was Adrien, who gave her the biggest real smile and waved. She blushed a deep shade of crimson and felt her temperature rise. A smile was given in return and the blunette practically stumbled to her seat. 

"Hey girl," Alya whispered.

Marinette greeted her with a smile and took out her tablet, ready to take notes. She didn't notice, however, the light blush that dusted the model's cheeks and reached his ears.

* * *

He couldn't put his finger on it but something about his and Marinette's relationship felt _different_ . A good different. It was almost as if he had gained _feelings_ for the petite twin tailed girl. No, there's no way. He loves ladybug. But, then again, why did he blush?

All these thoughts and more ran through the blonde's head distracting him from taking notes. The bell rang, causing Adrien to jump in his seat. A quick peek around the room, indicated that the only students left were Marinette and, well, himself. A streak of courage hit him and he swiftly stood up, swung around, and asked the clumsy girl if she wanted to hang out tomorrow. Deep down, Adrien selfishly wanted her to know both sides of him, not just as the elusive Chat Noir.

Marinette looked taken aback and blinked a couple times almost as if she was questioning if this was real. After regaining her composure she swiftly agreed. 

"It's a date. Or, no, I-I mean, er, I'll see you then," and like a cheetah catching its prey, she was gone.

Adrien stared at the door long after she ran off, "It's a date."

The model shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. Grabbing his backpack, he walked to his next period, only to be stopped short by a loud BOOM. Not even questioning it was anything other than an akuma, he dashed to the empty classroom and said those three marvelous words.

"Plagg, claws out!"

One moment Adrien was standing in the classroom, the next he was Chat Noir, ready to face the most evil of akumas and protect his lady at all costs.

The akuma was called Littermeister and would stop at nothing to destroy anyone who litters Paris' beautiful parks and Seine river. One of the dumbest akumas either superhero had faced up to this time. Chat Noir guessed Hawk Moth was running out of ideas. The akumatized object, was instantly discovered to be a crumpled coupon in the akuma's fist

"Kitty, you know the drill. Distract and I'll capture," the spotted hero breathlessly yelled over to her partner.

The cat in return winked, "Anything for you, bugaboo."

"Chat, I told you to stop call-," Ladybug stopped short as a trashcan was thrown her way. 

_Shit_ , was what the sly Chat Noir swore he heard Ladybug mumble underneath her breath.

She immediately dodged it and flipped to the other side of the street. The Littermeister could create anything considered to be litter from a blaster in his opposite hand. Every step forward became a step back as the heroes could not seem to one up the victim. Chat Noir led the Littermeister on a wild goose chase throughout Paris while Ladybug unsuccessfully tried to pull the crumpled sheet of paper from his hand. 

After three different sneak attacks she decided to use her lucky charm. What she was given, however, didn't make sense in the least. 

"An empty plastic water bottle?" the spotted heroine questioned.

She swept her surroundings with her eyes searching for clues; suddenly she knew what the lucky charm was for. Ladybug called Chat Noir and told him to bring the akumatized villain to the park closest to Marinette's house. 

The twin tailed hero continued her call on her yo-yo , "When I throw the lucky charm at Littermeister, grab your tail and wrap it around his arm with the blaster."

She heard a grunt or two as Chat Noir traveled across Paris, the Littermeister hot on his tail. "Whatever you say, M'lady."

Once the Akuma was in sight, she taunted him with the plastic water bottle. Once he was close enough she threw it at him, enraging the littermeister. Chat Noir used his tail to pull the arm with the blaster away from Ladybug's general direction. As the bottle soared across the sky, the akumatized villain let go of the sheet of paper in his fist and caught the bottle in his hand. 

Ladybug dashed over to the crumpled ball of paper and ripped it in half causing a purple butterfly to fly away. As the victim dropped to the ground, Ladybug purified the Akuma, making Paris anew with the words, _MIRACULOUS LADYBUG._

Chat always was amazed at the swarm of pink ladybug's fixing an Akuma's temper tantrum mess after a battle. He fell more in love with the twin tailed spotted heroine every time.

He reattached his tail and walked over to his love, holding his fist out. She turned to him and smiled bumping their fists against one another. 

"Pound it.”

After the akuma attack, in which she may have cussed in the midst of it, Marinette flew home and destransformed. School was out because of said attack giving her the rest of the day off. All her thoughts were on her date, er, not date with Adrien tomorrow! She fell asleep, all the possible scenarios floating around in her head of what could happen. A short nap left her with an exuberance of energy and empty hands ready to sew, bake, or whatever else she was in the mood for. She ultimately decided to help her parents in the bakery because of the lack of contests and events in which she would need to design and create masterpieces for.

Before entering the downstairs bakery, she grabbed an apron with the Dupain-Cheng Bakery logo on it and brushed her bangs and any flyaways back with her hand. She heard her papa ask her to man the counter. It was a slower afternoon with only a handful of customers every hour. 

Marinette was _bored_.

So, she decided to organize the money in the cash register as it had gotten to be a mess. The Euro bills were easy enough to put in their rightful place but clumsy as she is, the coins spilled all over the floor. The blunette bent down to collect as many coins as she could when she heard the bell ding at the arrival of a customer. 

"Just a minute," she murmured.

Like a race car speeding down the track she collected each coin into her hands and pockets until she stopped, hearing his voice.

"That's ok, take your time," he chuckled to himself.

_Chat Noir?_ That's odd. What's he doing here?

The girl dropped the coins into the register and looked up, glancing at a face she had not expected to see.

" _Adrien_?" she blurted out, then quickly covered her palm over her mouth. Why had she thought it was Chat Noir's voice? Just another problem she will deal with later.

"Hey, Marinette!" the model declared, seemingly ecstatic to see Marinette at the register. "Crazy akuma attack today, huh."

"Yeah-yes. Very much so. Crazy. Hehe." she stammered and looked away, "S-so, what did y-you want t-t-to order? The croissants are fresh out of the o-oven, a-a-a-and, oh, we have a sale going on."

"Thanks, but I'm actually here to ask for help. Can you help me?"

She nodded and gestured over to a small booth so they could talk privately. Marinette didn't know what to say so she waited for him to start. 

"Uh, well, I have a crush on a girl," her heart sank at the thought, "but she likes someone else."

"Oh, I see," the clumsy girl responded. "If you don't mind me asking, who is she?"

Silence spread over the warm room, causing a chasm of doubt to fill her head. Adrien was deep in thought, debating on if he should tell her.

_'She is trustworthy, and having someone else who knows the whole situation might help!' he thought._

Adrien swerved his head around the room before staring into the designer's blue eyes, "It's l-ladybug."

Marinette gasped and pumped her fist under the table. _He likes me! OH MY GOD. BRAIN OVERLOAD. ADRIEN AGRESTE LIKES ME. I'M OFFICIALLY DEAD. HEHEHEHEHE_

"Marinette?" 

"Yes, yes so sorry. So what exactly can I do for you?" Marinette blushed in embarrassment.

"W-well you're a girl and I just needed some advice on how to talk to girls. I don't have much experience, after all, I have been homeschooled for most of my life," the boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"O-oh yes I'm a girl and sure help can I you- I mean- I can help you."

Adrien flashed his lop-sided grin at the brunette and Marinette swore her heart stopped right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marinetteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	3. trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff ensues ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else think uploading on ao3 is a bitch? I also want to preface I'm NOT a baker so if I botched the eclair baking process I apologize.
> 
> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/kvazBqAlx58
> 
> enjoy :)

_ I can talk to _

_ hundreds of people _

_ in one day but _

_ none of them  _

_ compare to the  _

_ smile you can give _

_ me _

_ in one minute _

_ -unknown _

* * *

Adrien Agreste would consider himself to have a good read on people's emotions. After countless interviews, photoshoots, and hand shakes, determining the lie behind a person's smile or haughty laugh hiding fear was no sweat. That's why, while in the Dupain-Cheng bakery, hours after closing, the model asked for advice from one of the only other girls in his life. He trusted her completely and knew if anyone could help him out it was her. Marinette, albeit timid, was easy to talk to. Kind, compassionate, and adorable (might he add) were small pieces of what made up the designer. For some odd reason, he could translate every grin, frown, eyebrow raise, and snort to a T, reminding him of someone. He considered this was because of how close they had gotten over the past 2 years.

Because of his hidden talent, however, he could read her like a book. Something was off. Every mention of ladybug brought a small frown to her face, empty blue eyes, and a smaller looking girl. She seemed to almost curl into herself, similar to a bear in hibernation.

The worry for her started nagging his mind and overtook his plans for ladybug in thought.  _ Maybe she wasn't the right person to ask for help from _ . An inkling of guilt shrouded his body, growing stronger by the second. He hadn't realized that Marinette had left the room as his thoughts had overtaken him. Standing up out of the secluded booth, he walked to the counter and peered into the kitchen. Her hands were rolling floury dough, making a mess of her apron, arms, and hair. Again, she was just adorable.

_ Snap out of it Adrien, she's also just a friend.  _

The poor dough was stirred by Marinette. Every flick of the spoon added a wince to his demeanor. He guessed this was baking at its finest. His heart went out for her, she just seemed so upset, so downtrodden, so tired. All the friendly boy wanted to do was wrap her in an infinite number of blankets to add warmth to her soul. Adrien wanted to run up to her, spin her around, and hug the designer's lithe frame. Why did he feel this way? He wasn't sure but he did know that Marinette was a unique and valued presence in his life and he couldn't let her succumb to the darkness of her gloomiest thoughts. 

So, instead of touching her in any way, he called out to her. Three times to be exact. "Marinette? A-are you okay?"

She finally looked up, as if she had been woken from slumber, and nodded her head. As Marinette turned her head slowly to gaze at him, his heart broke, almost literally. He couldn't describe it but he felt a tug in her direction. He couldn't just stand there as he did earlier and ask if she was okay, so he didn't. She turned as he walked towards her, an inquisitive look on her face.

"A-adrien, what are you doing?" she stammered out.

A second passed and before either knew it, they were hugging. A hug so warm and tight and  _ loving _ that Adrien had never felt one quite like it. 

"I'm hugging you, Mari," he returned while slowly pulling back, craving the indescribable feeling for just a few moments more.

A blush covered her freckled complexion and she looked down. Adrien grabbed her hand, not wanting to lose contact with her. "Mari, please tell me what's wrong. You looked so upset."

Marinette peered up at his angelic face, studying him carefully. "Key word  _ looked _ ," she giggled, bringing a smirk to his face. "Thanks, for making me feel better. I-I'm not sure what caused me to feel so glum." 

Oh but that was a lie, she totally knew why she was upset but Marinette knew she couldn't tell Adrien about that. " _ Oh, well I have a huge crush on you and feel more mutilated every time you mention your love for ladybug, even though she is me and I am her, and you are just so blind _ ." Yeah, that would come across wonderfully. So, regretfully, Marinette looked away once again and went to work, baking the best eclairs she's ever made. 

Adrien watched her every move from the background, simply admiring how baking something as complicated as an eclair (at least to him) seemed to be second nature for her. Marinette felt a shiver go down her spine multiple times from the amount of attention her crush was giving her. Her middle school self would have been dead, already buried in a grave. However, her, slightly, more mature, older self could barely handle the attention without fainting. Fortunately, her mind was distracted by her calculating and precise movements to create a dozen magnificent eclairs for Adrien, and well, herself. 

After approximately 40 minutes of baking time, which flew by because of Adrien's incessant puns and Marinette's giggles cheering him on, the pastry was almost finished. Marinette had previously made the cream to fill the eclairs so it was now time to fill the eclair. She skipped over to the rack, bursting with aprons of every color and size (Marinette's first designs as a young girl were said aprons), grabbed a green one that would match Adrien's eyes and tied it around his waist. The blunette grabbed his hand and led him over to the cooled eclairs.

"Wait one second. I have to- uh go to the restroom."

Adrien nodded and was very tempted to eat the mouth watering treat that had captured his attention, without the filling and glaze. Well, Marinette wasn't in the room to scold him and his stomach grumbling didn't help deter him from eating. Looking around one last time, he snatched a single unfinished eclair from the baking sheet and bit in. Just the pastry itself was remarkably delicious. Unfortunately, Marinette walked back into the kitchen, piping bags in hand and witnessed the crime scene that was unfolding. Adrien, had just swiveled around when he heard a shocked gasp. His face blushed crimson and without a doubt, he knew he had been caught red handed. Crumbs lined his mouth as well as his hands leading Marinette to come to the simple solution that he ate an eclair while she was gone. 

The baker walked over to the industrial refrigerator and pulled out the pastry cream, filling 2 piping bags to the brim. A glance over at the model led a sly grin to appear.

_ He thinks he's in the clear. _

_ Whew, I'm in the clear. _

Marinette hadn't uttered a single word to him since walking in on his delicious act of bravery. Obviously, not expecting what would happen next, he cracked a smirk. 

_ Splat. _

Something cold and gooey hit his face. Wiping his eyes with his apron, he saw sweet, innocent, wouldn't hurt a fly, Marinette holding the piping bag in his direction, tip facing him.

_ Oh, no she didn't. _

Reaching for the second piping bag, he squirted the cream all over her apron and hair causing a shriek to rise up in the bakery. Both teens started a war that seemed to take hours to finish. Running around, chasing Marinette, while yelling out teases and chants with extra cheesy comebacks, Adrien was having the time of his life. Never had he had this much fun! Today would definitely be added to the top charts in his mind. 

He eventually trapped her with her back facing his chest. He reached around with both arms, attempting to grab the infamous piping bag she held in her hand. Marinette reached around and pushed his chin away with her hand, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I  _ knead _ you to hand over the bag, Mari," he whispered in her ear.

" _ Cake _ me," she retorted in a taunting tone.

_ Oh my god _ . _ She just punned! For him! _ Adrien Agreste could die a happy man. His heart was soaring and so were his emotions. This girl just got him, understood him. He couldn't say that about many people, heck, anyone really. That is why he spun her around. That is why he wrapped his arms around her waist. That is why, he leaned in and with lips inches apart-

"Marinette! What have you done to the kitchen?" Marinette's mother scolded her. 

The two oblivious idiots flew apart, confused at their actions and guilty of the mess they had made.

"S-sorry, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Marinette was h-helping me make a treat f-for a friend and we got carried away."

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay! As long as you both clean up your mess," she replied with a pointed look at them.

"Y-yes of course maman!"

Marinette's mother walked out of the room but not before turning to Adrien, "And Adrien, call me Sabine." And with a motherly wink and smile she was gone.

"So s-s-sorry about that, Adrien. I didn't know m-my parents would b-be home so s-s-oon," the girl stuttered. It broke his heart how she was back to her old ways of timidness around the model.

Adrien reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey, no, Marinette it's perfectly fine! In fact I had a pawsome day and would love to do this again sometime."

That got him a smirk and a twinkle back in those familiar baby blue eyes. She walked him to the door after he returned the apron and cleaned up and wished him goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Duh!" he gushed. "I'll pick you up at 11 and we can do anything you would like."

Another blush hit her cheeks and she nodded. "Text me when you get home?"

"Yes, Mari." Then he leaned down and grabbed her hand, gracing it with a gentle kiss reminding her of a certain cat. 

"I bid you good day, kind sir," she whispered.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow! Until tomorrow," he stood up, winked, and walked away.

Marinette felt the urge to get the last word in. "You are such a dork," she called.

He turned around, walking backwards so he could answer, "But I'm  _ your _ dork."

Needless to say, neither teen got much sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marinetteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	4. smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little tikki/plagg action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/LTfKZG1enp4

_ I'm a hopeless romantic, and very  _

_ much the person in a relationship to _

_ go: If things are going well, I'll buy _

_ the flowers, remember the dates of _

_ things, plan fun nights out _

_ \- Jennifer Love Hewitt _

* * *

Marinette, always the worrier, was slowly becoming more anxious as time went on. There was no sign of  _ her _ kitty. She had become fond of their time at night together, a fact she would never admit, and was devastated as the moon rose and fell with no sign of a blonde hero, running across the Parisian rooftops. 

Nonetheless, her sorrowful thoughts could not deter her jubilant attitude. Her day had been spectacular. Never in a million years had she expected to talk to Adrien, and without stuttering, so much in one day! 

The blunette sighed as she fell back on her bed.  _ Today was a day for the history books, she thought. _

“Marinette,” a high pitched voice called.

“Yes, Tikki?”

“I think Adrien forgot his eclairs.”

Marinette shot up in bed and turned bright red, remembering just a few hours ago she was cooking with her crush. Tikki giggled in the background bringing her back to her senses. She turned to the side and carried Tikki in her open palms kissing her forehead. “Oh well, the good thing is, I’ll see him tomorrow. I can’t wait. Oh, Tikki, what should I wear and how should I style my hair and what if-”

“Marinette,” the tiny god interrupted her, “You will look stunning tomorrow, so much so that Adrien will have to pick his jaw off the floor.” Tikki flew over to the open trapdoor which let in a cool breeze. “No sign of Chat Noir tonight.”

The designer felt a pout cross her face. “I was just thinking about that earlier,” she paused. “I hope he’s ok.” 

Both the blunette and kwami yawned simultaneously causing two melodious giggles to fill the cozy room. Marinette swiftly turned her lamp off and put Tikki in her small bed. She took one last glance outside at the starry night before closing the trapdoor.

“Sleep well, mon chaton.”

The brilliant sun awoke the Parisian horizon, casting shadows on benches and chimneys alike. Most were asleep, snoozing without a care, enjoying their day off. A certain Agreste, however, was up way too early, gushing to his sleepy kwami about his upcoming date. He just couldn't believe that the bashful girl he welcomed every day at school could be so charismatic. His love for being around her was so powerful that he felt his body pull towards hers every time she entered a room. An invisible string was wrapping around his torso, it seemed, and reaching towards the blunette. His thoughts flooded with every memory he could recollect, each one painting a less and less mysterious picture of the blunette. The colors seemed to blend at the moment, but he has a feeling that soon, very soon in fact, clarity would come shining through. 

“Kid, there are only two things you need in life, Camembert and sleep. One of those meaning, YOU DON’T WAKE YOUR KWAMI AT THE CRACK OF DAWN SPOUTING MUSHY LOVE CRAP ABOUT A GIRL!”

Adrien laughed as he got a whiff of Plagg’s breath after his tirade. The model had taken a quick shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Plagg had sluggishly flown into the bathroom as Adrien started to brush his teeth. 

“you shuld welly bush yor teth,” Adrien gurgled, toothpaste spilling out of his mouth.

“Ewww kid, that’s bleh.”

Another laugh left the model’s mouth and he shot some toothpaste in Plagg’s direction from the tube. The kwami of destruction barely dodged the minty substance before it stuck to the wall. 

Adrien shrugged and entered his walk-in closet, scouring the racks for the perfect ensemble.  _ Shit, shit, shit _ . She’s a freakin fashion designer (in training but whatever). He may be a model and his dad may be the head of an exceedingly prosperous and famous fashion house, but in this moment, he felt like an ordinary person with no fashion intel or experience. What if his outfit was too monochromatic, or the patterns didn’t work together. 

_ Gah! _

He settled on a pair of designer jeans and a light colored button up. He rolled up the sleeves to create a more “chill” look. He may not be a king, but he sure looked damn good. Plagg’s snores reached his ears and a chuckle filled the air.  _ He does love his sleep. _

Adrien flopped on his bed, excited for what the day has in store. As the sun cast a dark shadow on his face and filled the room with warmth, he couldn’t help but drift off in a deep slumber.

A certain black kwami peeked at the sleeping Adrien and glided out the almost floor to ceiling window on a mission. Bustling streets and honking cars mingled below and the smell of sweet cheeses and pastries almost distracted Plagg from his errand. As he neared the baker’s daughter’s balcony, he saw a petite, red, figure sitting on the railing. A rare smile lit up his face.  _ He was going to see his sugarcube.  _

As quiet as Mullo, he crept up behind Tikki and whispered, “Boo!”

Tikki jumped in surprise and flew off the railing, turning around to see the identity behind her shock. 

“Stinky Socks, why are you here?” she laughs excitedly while hugging him tight. “I missed you.”

Plagg inhales the sweet smell of his lover. “I couldn’t go another day without seeing you, sugarcube.” He lays his forehead gently on Tikki’s, paws still wrapped around her small body.

“It’s been what, 3 years? Plagg, I just can’t believe that you're here!” The kwami pulled back. “How’s Adrien? Is he good to you?” 

Tikki remembers it like yesterday, Dark Owl and the cargo box; Adrien and Marinette destransforming and her seeing Plagg. Unfortunately, all they could do was eat so their holders could transform again but both kwamis had expressions of awe and disbelief. 

“Eh, the kid feeds me,” the black cat responded with a hint of adoration in his voice that only Tikki could hear.

“Plagg, I know for a fact that Adrien doesn’t  _ just _ feed you. Regardless, Marinette is so sweet! She also feeds me,” Tikki gave a pointed look at Plagg, “and she made me a little bed!”

The kwami of destruction laughed at the literal hearts in Tikki’s eyes. “Woah, calm down there sugarcube, I thought  _ I _ was the sweet one.”

Tikki giggled and turned towards the rising sun. “I wish our chosens weren’t so oblivious. Then we could spend our days just like we are now, basking in each other's love.”

Plagg wrapped his paw around her shoulder and rested his head on hers. “I know, but soon. I can feel it. Very soon this will be our reality.”

_ Beep. _

__ Adrien shot up in bed, his heart beating rapidly and his eyes scanning the room.  _ What the heck?  _

_ Beep. _

This time he felt a vibration near his leg and sought out to find his phone. A quick glance brought his heart rate up again.

_ Mari: So, is it just me or am I having a hard time focusing today? _

_ Mari: Please say it's not just me.  _

A smirk lifted Adrien’s features and caused his palms to start sweating.  _ She’s texting me. Me! _

**Adrien: It’s not just you! ;)**

The model bit his lip, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

**Adrien: I can’t wait to see how beautiful you look.**

_ Shit, was that too forward?  _ Just as his fingers were at the ready to type a response, he received a reply.

_ Marinette: Stop it. I’m blushing hehe ;) _

The blonde sighed in happiness and was about to close his phone. The time to pick Marinette up was arriving sooner than later and he didn’t want to be late. He glanced at his phone one last time, almost in cardiac arrest when he read the text.

_ Marinette: Can’t wait to see you, handsome. _

Adrien swore he fainted right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marinetteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	5. starry nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date you've been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite chapters. all locations mentioned are real places.
> 
> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/vDN5rG3wLa4

_love_

_does not consist_

_of gazing_

_at each other,_

_but in looking_

_together_

_in the same_

_direction._

_\- Saint Exupery_

* * *

With a nod to his bodyguard, the gorilla as people called him even though at a later date Adrien had found out it was William, he was off in the limo to Marinette’s. His whole body seemed to be nervous, from the sweaty palms, to shaking legs, the poor boy tried his best to push it down as deep as he could. The car’s lull helped his mind focus on other topics. 

He hadn’t been on patrol with Ladybug in a while. He should probably schedule another. For once in his life, Adrien hadn’t felt the need to get out of the house and be free. It seemed that overnight, he had found his freedom in a certain blunette that he never wanted to leave his heart. All this reminded him of Ladybug once again. 

_ Ladybug.  _

_ Oh shit. _

_ I’m going on a sorta date with Marinette, yet I don’t feel bad about it. Ladybug hasn’t even entered my mind. I should feel guilty, why don’t I feel guilty?! I love ladybug...right? _

A honk of the silver car's horn, woke Adrien from his thinking. Traffic was terrible. Those are questions for a later date. Right now, he was going on a date with a beautiful girl on a beautiful night. A girl that he might love more than ladybug... _ fuck _ .

Five more minutes of absolute silence and boredom left the boy to check his phone. As he was scrolling through his dms where thousands of fangirls left flirty messages, he received a notification.

A swipe out of the application led him to his messages where a certain blunette’s picture left him breathless with each glance. 

_ Marinette: What do u think? Too dressy, or too casual? Help me I’m freaking outtttt. _

Below the paragraph was a picture of Marinette in a messy bun and what he guessed were pajamas holding two dresses, opposites indeed. His heart pounded like a drum in his ribcage. Adrien felt himself having trouble taking a breath at the sight of her. She looked stunning regardless of how she was dressed. That’s  _ my _ girl. Well, at least he wanted her to be.

_ Wait, what?  _

He felt his phone vibrate and once again eyed the screen. 

_ Marinette: aw shit. I meant to send this to Alya. so sorry! _

A chuckle left his mouth as he texted back his reply.

**Adrien: It’s ok, Mari. You would look amazing regardless of what you wear. However, I would recommend a more casual look for this evening ;)**

He got a simple smiley face in return and was even more anxious than before. Marinette was freaking out.

Her closet had been emptied of clothing, clothes thrown and stacked on every surface. She couldn’t seem to pick the perfect outfit for her  _ date _ with the boy of her dreams. For someone who had been planning this day for years, she had never thought of what she would wear.

Rookie mistake for a designer.

Alya wasn’t available to help, unfortunately for the reporter, and her other friends were all busy either studying or spending time with their families. Marinette was on her own in a desert of clothing and accessories with no end in sight.  _ Even though Alya is busy, maybe she could answer a quick text?  _

Three minutes ticked by with no response. That was highly unusual as Alya had her phone practically glued to her hand.  _ Crap.  _

_ I didn’t send this to Alya, I sent it to ADRIEN.  _

_ Gah! _

She quickly apologized and received a flirty response. Marinette shook her head and rolled her eyes. The tip from Adrien to wear casual, helped immensely. Sectioning off the preexisting miscellaneous items by event and type, she was able to scrounge up a flowy gray skirt that hit mid thigh, a see through blouse with a black tank top underneath which she tucked into her skirt and a brown, cross body, purse. She braided her hair and slipped on a pair of green sneakers. 

_ I hope he likes it. _

__ As the girl was finishing her last minute retouches to her light makeup, she heard her maman welcome someone in. 

_ That would be Adrien. _

“Ok, here goes Marinette. You’ve been waiting for this day since you met him. No pressure. Just be yourself, a-and don’t stutter!” she blew her bangs away from her face after her small peptalk.

Exiting her room, she carefully walked down the stairs, pushing away her recurring clumsiness. She saw Adrien standing by the window, discussing something with her mother. His hair was unruly, similar to a certain cat she knew. She swallowed down the urge to run her fingers through the silky locks, untangling each strand. He wore a button up with a muted cream sweater, black designer jeans, and blue tennis shoes. He hadn’t even turned around but she knew he was handsome as hell.

“Marinette, there you are!” her papa exclaimed. “You look wonderful my dear.”

Marinette blushed as Adrien turned around, seemingly speechless himself. “Thanks papa.”

“M-m-marinette, you look s-stunning,” Adrien barely stuttered out. 

“Well go on you too. Don’t want to be late!” her maman pushed them out of the apartment.

Both teens were too shy to speak so Adrien slowly grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. Marinette looked at him in confusion, unsure of why he did that, but with no response she shrugged it off, happy to be holding her crush’s hand. 

When the blonde and blunette reached the limo, Adrien opened the door for his date like a gentleman. As Marinette stepped into the car, she jokingly ventured, “Why, thank you kind sir.”

Once inside, he reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss onto the top of her knuckles. “Anything for a lady.”

“And may I ask where we are going?”

“Yes, the lady may. I wanted to take you to dinner and then a movie?” his thoughts drifted off and Marinette became concerned.

She laid her hand on his and asked softly, “What’s wrong Adrien?”

“I’ve never been to a movie theatre before. My father never let me.”

Marinette laid her head on his shoulder in a way to comfort him which Adrien gladly returned with a squeeze of his hand. “Well, that ends now. We are going to see a movie and you will step foot in a movie theatre.”

Her determination sent his heart afloat. His head was buzzing with adoration for this wonderful girl and he had to use self control not to kiss her. _ He really needed to get his feelings sorted out between the two blunettes and soon. _

Adrien had chosen the restaurant, Tour d’Argent for both its location and food. He knew the chef, Philippe very well and was overjoyed when he heard Adrien was taking a girl on a date. 

Once again, Adrien opened the door for his date once at the restaurant. He took her hand and walked her to the entrance, smiling jubilantly. The inside of the restaurant was a sight to behold. Navy blue upholstered chairs encircled every table clothed with a crisp white tablecloth. Candles set a warm ambience to the dark room. The ceiling was a glass mirror, reflecting the shine of every surface. Golden plates and silverware added an element of elegance forgotten in everyday life. Marinette felt like she was about to dine with kings and queens. She also felt underdressed. 

“Adrien, are you sure we are not underdressed? I would have worn one of the dresses otherwise.”

Without hesitation he kissed the side of her forehead and replied, “No, you are the most beautiful sight in the room, no matter what you wear.” Marinette was taken aback by his small intimate gesture of the kiss on her head but longed for more.

“Right this way monsieur, mademoiselle,” the host bowed and led them to a table with two chairs facing Notre Dame. The table itself was perfect, just enough privacy, but also the best view in the house.

“It’s beautiful, isn't it?” she remarked, smiling at the lit up Notre Dame and Parisian skyline flooded with stars.

“Yeah, beautiful,” he replied sweetly, however, Adrien wasn’t looking out the window. 

After a delightful dinner of duck and potatoes, they both were ready to leave. The two had grown closer than ever before, discussing topics they had never delved into with other people. Adrien questioned his love for ladybug more and more, and for Marinette less and less.  _ Maybe it is time to forget ladybug. She always rejects my advances. But Marinette, she doesn’t.  _

One persistent thought that remained no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.  _ Does Marinette love me back? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tour d'Argent pictures  
> >>> https://www.tripadvisor.com/Restaurant_Review-g187147-d718750-Reviews-Tour_d_Argent-Paris_Ile_de_France.html  
> >>> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/30047522487299180/ 
> 
> once again...  
> tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marientteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	6. affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien experiences his first movie theatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter just because I ran out of time to write with midterms coming up.
> 
> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/YFham2Xu6nA

_I can never decide_

_whether Paris is more_

_beautiful by day_

_or by night_

_\- midnight in Paris_

* * *

The night was wonderful. Dinner at Tour d’Argent, a restaurant she had always wanted to dine at, watching Notre Dame light up in its brilliance with the Parisian starry night looking down upon its city. Adrien calling her beautiful, kissing the side of her head, holding her hand, oh what a dream she never wanted to wake up from. The best part is, the night was still young.

Adrien led her out of the restaurant with one hand on her lower back, protectively. She was in literal heaven. He called for his bodyguard to bring the limo around and they both hopped in, Adrien once again opening the door for her. He interlocked their fingers for the third or fourth time that evening and murmured to his bodyguard their next stop. She assumed it was the movie theatre but was pleasantly surprised when they stopped at a candy store called the candy palace!

Multicolored delectable goods lined the walls and tables of the cozy shop. Marinette’s taste buds were on high alert,  _ begging  _ for a taste of a sweet treat. Adrien wrapped his arm around the girl and spun her swiftly in a dip. The blunette let out a surprised squeal and recovered herself quickly. 

He lifted her back to a proper standing position, tightened his arms around her so they were as close as one could be to another, and whispered, “I heard that the best thing to do is buy candy from someone other than the movie theatre. Then sneak it in.”

Marinette, feeling spontaneous, bopped his nose with her finger and whispered even softer, “Why mister Agreste, are we going to go to jail? Because that would be  _ terribly _ boring.”

He laughed into a sigh. “I sure hope not Mari. After all, jail wouldn't be so bad with you beside me.”

The girl blushed as red as a tomato and briskly walked into the store. “Don’t say things like that. It makes me blush too much.”

Adrien grabbed her shoulders once inside the building and twisted her around. “I like your blush,” he murmured.

Feeling a sense of deja vu regarding a certain cat, Marinette shifted her weight onto her tip toes and ran her hand through Adrien’s silky locks. She swore she could hear a lulling purr rumble in his throat, but maybe that was just her imagination. The boy swiftly grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, kissing her knuckles one at a time.

Marinette playfully shoved him and pulled away, blushing intensely. Focusing on the present, she glanced around at the multicolored candies and colorful decorations. Her mouth couldn't help but water at the delectable treats on display. Adrien tapped her shoulder.

“Your treat bag, m’lady,” the blond smirked while bending in a bow.

“Why, thank you, my knight. How kind of you.”

Bag in tow, Marinette swirled like a tornado around the shop, depositing as many items as she could. She could hear the silent laugh from Adrien but ignored it. When she was hungry, nothing was getting in her way. What seemed seconds later, they were off to the La Filmothèque du Quartier Latin Cinema near the candy shop. Again, Adrien chose an older movie theatre not just for its location but its movies. Classic films released from the 1960s-1990s were commonly played on the large screen. Luckily, it was a quiet night with few Parisions and tourists alike enjoying the theatre's ambience.

Marinette stepped out onto the pavement sidewalk and breathed in the city smells. She was giddy from being with her crush, the candy store, and dinner. The door was opened and she stepped inside the warmth flowing from the vents of the building. 

“I haven’t been to this particular theatre before,” she commented. She expected some sort of response but as she turned to inquire, Adrien wasn’t by her side. He was standing awestruck at the door, having not quite stepped onto the maroon carpet of the theatre.

The blunette grabbed hold of his hand and with a gentle whisper of assurance helped him walk into the first movie theatre of his life. “This is it,” she said with a slight hint of laughter in her voice. “What do you think?”

Adrien opened his mouth but the words stopped short. It wasn’t large by any category, nor fancy, but it was unique and cozy. Perfect for cuddling together while watching their movie for the night. Instead of answering with words, the model turned to his date, nodded his head, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Each touch throughout the night grew more and more intimate, causing both teens’ to blush deeper each time.

Tickets in hand, they sat down in their plush seats, Adrien pushing the arm rest separating them up so Marinette could snuggle up to him. She did just that, laying her head on his shoulder and him wrapping his arms around her waist. _ Oh, to be in love. _

About halfway through, Adrien pulled out the candy from his coat and gave her about half in the palm of her hand. Unfortunately, this meant he had to remove his arms around her causing both to feel a chill and miss the warmth that they provided for one another. Miraculously, they finished their handfuls at the same time and reached into the bag for more, hands bumping and giggles exchanged. Someone shushed them, no surprise there, but they were in their own little dream world.

Before they could blink the credits rolled on the screen and Marinette and Adrien were stepping back into the limo. Adrien suddenly felt disappointed that the night had ended so soon. He  _ loved _ hanging out with Marinette, he  _ loved  _ spending time with her. Heck, he  _ loved _ dating her! Well, not quite dating yet. He had the slight suspicion that she was upset about their night being over too. Which reminded him...

“M-marinette, this may be kinda sudden, but uh can you be my girlfriend?” he rubbed his neck, scared of rejection.

Marinette seemed just as surprised as he felt but remained calm on the outside. “M-me?”

He nodded his head slowly and wondered what she was thinking. In a brave maneuver, he rubbed his nose against hers, lips centimeters apart. “Yes, you, Marinette. Only you, only ever you…” he trailed off, leaning in for a kiss. He stopped short silently asking for permission. She wrapped her palms lovingly around his face, and pushed her lips against his, savoring the sweet taste of treats lingering on his lips. Adrien grabbed her hips as the kiss grew deeper, her lips begging him for more. 

They pulled apart breathlessly, longingly staring into each other’s eyes glittering with happiness. Gorilla’s announcement that they had made it back to the bakery woke them out of their stupor. One last kiss sealed their fate, both bewildered at their strong connection. Marinette was escorted to the door by none other than the blonde, who was devastated that he wouldn’t see her until Monday. Hands in pockets, he lazily strolled back to the car until he heard the bakery’s door open once again.

“Oh, and Adrien?”

He practically jumped around, excited to hear her voice. “Yes?” he asked, barely able to control his elation.

“Don’t forget to text me when you get home, you  _ are _ my boyfriend after all.” 

The electricity exchanged between the two was enough to light Paris for eternity. He decided right then and there that  _ boyfriend _ had to be the most wonderful word that had left her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marientteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	7. protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they are dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fluff.
> 
> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/sbnNr4FzPXg

_He's annoying he's_

_hilarious, he makes_

_me yell, he drives_

_me crazy, he's out_

_of his mind but he's_

_everything I want_

_\- unknown_

* * *

_Boyfriend_ , was the word nagging his brain. He couldn’t believe it. Marinette, arguably the most wonderful person he’s ever met, is _his girlfriend_. Cheerful thoughts flooded his mind and lifted his already ecstatic spirit. Unfortunately, thoughts of ladybug ruined his mood. Overwhelmed, the poor model felt trapped in his room. 

“Plagg, claws out!”

Soaring across rooftops and climbing buildings, Adrien felt freedom at its finest. An overpowering sensation to visit a certain blunette saw him leaping all the way to the bakery. A quick knock on the trapdoor left his brain wandering. The neverending argument between Marinette and Ladybug left him even more confused. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Adrien would always admire the spotted heroine but now another blunette took the forefront of his thoughts. _Damn._

He hadn’t noticed how long he had been staring off until he glanced at the trapdoor, knocking once more. No answer. Grabbing the handle, he pulled open the door and jumped onto the pink bed. He felt awkward, squatting on her bed, with no girl in sight. The sweet, natural, indescribable smell of his girl filled the room, motivating him to sniff every object in his sight. He blamed it on Plagg. 

Concerned, the boy took to the rooftops, analyzing each alley and park, scanning for a twin tailed designer. He simply couldn’t find her. Anxiously, he opened the phone option on his staff and called ladybug, noticing her location tracker was on and near Notre Dame. 

“M’lady, have you happened to see a girl a little over 5 feet with blue hair similar to yours actually wandering around?” Chat asked nervously, not even allowing her to say hello.

“Uh, you mean Marinette?”

“Why, y-yes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

On the other side of the phone, ladybug mentally slapped Chat Noir for choosing her patrol night to visit her alter ego. _Shit. What am I gonna do?_

“I’ll keep an eye out, Chat. Just let me know if you see her.”

“Will do bugaboo! _Cat_ -ch you later,” he punned, hearing his lady sigh over the phone.

Worried, Marinette took to the skies, soaring home at a high speed with every swing of her yo-yo. As she landed on the balcony, her transformation had worn off, leaving an exhausted Tikki to scatter away in search of some cookies. Marinette, tired herself, fell into bed fully clothed. 

As Chat Noir went to check one last time to make sure Marinette hadn’t returned to her room, he saw the most beautiful sight his eyes could behold. She was in her bed with her pink comforter up to her nose, her lithe body wrapped around her large cat pillow. The blonde's body warmed at the sight and a blush rose to his cheeks. He ducked into her room and kissed her cheek, bidding her goodnight. As he leapt up onto the balcony, a hand grabbed his wrist.

_Marinette’s wrist._

_“Stay,”_ she mumbled, voice gargled with sleep.

“Always, my princess,” the cat-boy returned as his transformation wore off.

As he drifted off to sleep, arms wrapped around his love, he couldn’t help but feel jealous of that darned cat pillow stealing away her attention before him.

* * *

Adrien was gone before sunrise, careful to not wake Marinette and give away his identity. She was still out like a light, snoring softly, as he flew back home. Well, not his _home_ . He realized, his home is not a place, but a person. _Marinette._ Plagg moaned about cheese, among other things and went to the loft. Adrien, on the other hand, wide awake, began getting dressed for the school day. Sunday had been boring until last night and boy was he glad to see Marinette in person all day today. He wanted more than anything to sit next to her and hold her hand, maybe even wrap his arm around her shoulders while she worked. _He could ask Alya…_

Anyways, he needed to focus on more important topics, like, what is he going to do about his feelings for ladybug. He loves her, that’s true, but ever since Marinette came into his life like the bright sun that she is, he couldn’t help but love her. The only way for him to get over ladybug so he can fully 100% give himself to Marinette, is to confess to her. Sooner or later, at least. 

A couple hours later, in front of the school, Adrien sneaks behind Marinette, oblivious while talking to Alya. A smirk reaches Alya’s face as she watches the scene unfold. He covers Marinette’s eyes with his hands.

“Guess who!”

A slight jump from Marinette turns into a giggle as she grabs his collar and kisses him on the lips in front of everyone. He could care less where they do it and in front of who. He could kiss this girl for hours. 

“Hello Adrien,” the designer whispers, staring at her boyfriend’s swollen lips and tousled hair. 

The blonde, breathless, barely let out a hi before she was dragging him to their first period class. _This girl makes me want to go to the moon and back, only for her._ She slides into her normal seat, Adrien slipping in the other side, glad that his idea from earlier this morning worked out with no kinks. Alya took the hint as she walked in and was more than happy to sit next to her boyfriend. Nino finger gunned Adrien as he saw the scene in front of him and winked.

Marinette’s hand leaving his in search of her tablet brought his attention back to his girl. Once both tablets were on the table, ready for use, he pulled her to him with his arm now wrapped around her small shoulders. She smiled in response and snuggled affectionately in return. He swore his smile could turn a rainy day to a sunny one. 

Just as the lovebirds were becoming comfy, the bratty Chloe had to come running into the classroom, attempting to pull Adrien away. “Adrikins! Why are you touching that peasant? We are mine, remember?”

He was just about to speak when his girlfriend's voice rose up among the ruckus. “Chloe Bourgeois, that statement is wrong on so many levels. First off, I’m not a ‘peasant’. I dress nicely, have a wonderful house, and have a steady income. Secondly, Adrien doesn’t belong to anyone. He is his own person and unless he wants someone to call him theirs, it’s not your right to do so. Lastly, get your hands off my boyfriend!”

A small tug of war occurred until Adrien stepped back and ran over to Marinette. Wrapping his arm around her once more, he walked them over to their seats, Chloe remaining silent at Marinette's outburst. He felt _thrilled_ and _loved_ that she stood up for him. It was indescribable. No one had ever done that for him. Not only that, but he did want to be called _hers_ by Marinette. Just like she was _his_. 

The day was uneventful other than Chloe’s small tantrum leading up to the present of Adrien walking the bluenette home. He figured they could study and do homework together until his dad yelled at him to come home. Even though he had nothing planned modeling wise tonight, he knew his father. Gabriel would not be happy to find his son hanging out with other people and not being antisocial.

Grateful to god for blessing him with a few short but sweet hours that flew by, he knew it was time to go home. They laughed, sang, even baked and barely finished their homework for tomorrow. He wasn’t worried, though. A night with Marinette meant more to him than school anyway. As the limo pulled up, he kissed his twin tailed love goodbye. 

“See you tomorrow, love.”

The girl blushed at his new term of endearment but was able to stutter out a goodbye with a quick peck on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marinetteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	8. surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a one sided reveal may or may not happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I don't even know why I write.
> 
> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/BXmEJL1mnuU

_ the best things _

_ happen unexpectedly _

_ \- unknown _

* * *

Tikki scolded Marinette for neglecting her duties as ladybug a couple nights after Marinette and Adrien officially became a couple. The girl was all butterflies and daydreams, sighing in love like manner on multiple occasions. Every notification from her phone sent her sprinting to check and see if it was from Adrien. It got to the point that Marinette would be late to the scene of Akuma attacks, previously daydreaming of Adrien’s silky locks and emerald eyes. Tikki wasn’t the only one who noticed Marinette’s behaviour of late. Chat Noir grew more and more concerned as the spotted blunette always asked for Adrien’s whereabouts while in battle and was too distracted at times to fight back and save Paris.  _ She has never been like this before.  _ While flattered at her attention towards his alter ego, he wasn't sure why she cared so much. 

“Marinette, you’ve got to get yourself together!” the small god exclaimed after a lengthy akuma battle.

The girl, however, shook off Tikki’s reprimand and checked her inbox for the one-thousandth time for messages. A few moments passed with no indication of a text. Marinette climbed out of her loft bed, realizing just how silly she has been. No matter how much Adrien mattered to her, Ladybug, but most importantly herself came first. How careless she had been! From skipping patrols, to barely escaping death by laser or whatever else an akuma would throw at her, Paris _needed_ a clear headed Ladybug. 

Resolutely, Marinette transformed, getting her Kwami to cheer before being sucked into her earrings. The familiar transformation occurred, red sparkles and all. Leaping out of her trapdoor and across the rooftops of Paris was thrilling. _ I wonder if Kitty is around?  _

She plucked her yoyo from her waist and opened to the map feature. Moving the map all about Paris, she could not find Chat Noir. In a way, this disappointed the spotted heroine as patrols were always more entertaining with company. Of course, she would never admit this among other things to Chat. His ego needed no further boosting. Patrol flew by quickly and Marinette decided to watch the sunrise in the best seat in the house, the Eiffel tower.

The light humming of the tower’s electricity filled her ears as she peered at her home city. The sound of sirens from an ambulance and the lull of voices joining from all parts of Paris flooded the early morning. Marinette let her thoughts sail away, recollecting on the past week’s chaos. First, Adrien took her on a date, next thing she knows they’re dating. Don’t get her wrong, she is so happy about this detail, however, a certain cat pops in her head just when she forgets about his unrequited love. 

The girl leaned her head on the cool metal of the strong structure beneath her. Too much was happening too fast. She felt dizzy, it didn’t help that the air was less oxygenated where she sat. As the first rays of daylight tipped over the horizon, she leaned back on her hands, head lolling to her chest. The tickling breeze whipped through her body, goosebumps erupting on her skin. Her eyelids shut like a trapdoor on her balcony and before she could count to 10, she was asleep. 

* * *

Nathalie shook the sleeping model awake and left his breakfast on the coffee table. “Adrien, you will be dining by yourself this morning. Your father-”

“I know, I know he’s busy with whatever shit is more important than his son,” Adrien snarled.

“Adrien,” the assistant started. She realized it was a lost cause and left the room, closing the door slowly.

“Kid, c’mon you have to get up.”

“I dun wanna,” the boy responded back, burying his head further into his pillow. 

Plagg knew what would get him up and grinned maliciously. “Well, that’s too bad. I guess Marinette will just have to suffer until another pretty boy comes along and steals-

“Shut up Plagg.” 

And with that he was off, quickly dressing and rushing to school. A protective growl rose up in his throat at the thought of  _ his _ princess with another man. That was  _ not  _ okay. Tripping up the flight of green steps, he slammed the door open, the impact slightly shaking the desks. Everyone stared wide eyed at the interruption, a famous blonde supermodel looking like shit comes barging into a classroom with the intention unknown. Not something you see everyday.

Marinette previously had her nose stuck in her sketchbook, suddenly having the urge to create as much as she can. Must be Adrien. This was confirmed as soon as Adrien walked- more like  _ jumped  _ into the classroom. She smiled as soon as their eyes met, grateful to be with him another day. 

Adrien walked around his seat, plopped his bag on the bench, and swept Marinette up in a loving kiss. Every emotion that had been flowing through his body since he woke up was poured into his lips. He could care less that they were in a public setting. 

_ until another pretty boy comes along and steals- _

Marinette, however, grew embarrassed and unraveled her arms from him, slightly stepping away. She didn’t miss Adrien’s mumble of  _ mine _ under his breath as he took his seat. 

The day was long, but Adrien’s brief glances at her made it bearable. He is everything she could ever ask for and more. King, caring, devoted; she was reminded in a way of someone-

_ No _

_ There’s _

_ No _

_ Way  _

She forcefully broke her train of thought by stressing over a new design competition coming up in a few weeks. Just another item she can add to her already full plate of crap she needs to get done. Her body couldn’t seem to keep up with her mind. She was _ tired _ , emotionally, physically, and mentally. This is why, when Adrien turned around in his seat to admire his love, he saw her resting her arms under her head acting as a pillow. He snagged a quick picture and made it his lockscreen, adoring her peaceful face.

Later, when class finally finished for the day, he gently shook her awake and put her backpack on his back. Adrien clasped their hands together and kissed her knuckles. 

“Mari, your prince has awoken you from the chains of an eternal sleep.”

A grumble was released into the now empty classroom causing a laugh to bubble in the blonde’s chest. After a quick look around, Adrien transformed and pulled his girlfriend to him, holding her bridal style as she tightened her arms around his neck, playing with the soft hair at his nape. The blunette was too tired and out of it to remember Adrien transforming, thankfully.

Chat pecked her forehead and jumped out the window, his princess in tow. As soon as he laid her in her pink bed, Marinette begged him to stay. He agreed enthusiastically. Both teens drifted off to sleep, slightly conflicted at what their true feelings were.

The moon peeked its brilliance above the horizon, glaring directly through the trapdoor on the sleeping couple. A couple hours had passed and Chat Noir, now Adrien had stayed with her the whole time.

Marientte turned in her sleep, opening her eyes to a face. Not just any face but Adrien Agreste’s face. She jumped back in surprise and scrambled off the bed, scraping her arm on the corner of her desk.

“SHIT!” she exclaimed, blood starting to ooze out of the shallow wound. 

Adrien shot out of the bed, hearing a screech down below.  _ Marinette. _ He saw her teary eyed holding her wounded arm out. 

“Marinette, a-are you ok?”

The teen slowly looked up, still in shock. 

_ “Adrien?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marinetteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	9. tender kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at conflict eep
> 
> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/tC1vYIe6uSQ

_if you_

_want_

_to be_

_happy,_

_be_

_\- Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

“N-no it can’t be,” Marinette gasped.  _ Adrien _ is Chat Noir? It just couldn't be. Her eyes were not deceiving her, however. 

Adrien reached out towards her but grew concerned when the blunette backed away, almost in fear. He didn’t want her to tremble. He never wanted her to be scared. He felt bad for deceiving her but he was only trying to protect her from, well, himself. He didn’t want Marinette to judge his true identity. Heck, he didn’t care for himself without the mask.

“Marinette, I-” 

Marinette was flabbergasted, absolutely shocked. She couldn’t think straight, her mind running a marathon. This whole time Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. The two boys she had grown to love equally. How stupidly awful this whole situation was. 

“No stop it I- just leave, please just l-leave. I can’t deal with this right now,” Marinette sobbed. He didn’t tell her. This whole time. All the sleepovers and bakery visits, first dates and school days.  _ He hadn’t told her.  _ Did he not trust her? As she turned to the boy in front of her, who hadn’t left, she felt the urge to punch something. 

As soon as Adrien tried to finish his sentence she pounced, pounding her fists on his chest in an effort to release her anger. Her punches were weak but hit the model internally. His heart was breaking for her and he had no idea what she was feeling. She eventually stopped beating her fisted hands on his chest and collapsed on him. 

Adrien’s heart broke once again as he wrapped his arm under her legs and his other under her shoulders. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. _ Oh, Marinette, I’m so so sorry.  _ He gently walked up the steps to her left, careful not to jostle the blunette, and tucked her into bed. She seemed to have passed out from exhaustion as light snores broke the room’s silence. 

The sleeping princess’ cheeks were flushed and faint tear tracks lined her face. This was never how Adrien wanted his reveal to go. He never wanted the girl who brightens his life to suffer. Without warning, tears flood his eyes and pour out. The blonde crawled under her covers and wrapped himself around her, unwilling to leave or  _ ever  _ let her go. 

He continued to cry softly, grasping on to Mari like a lifeline. I can’t _ live _ without her. She is the air he breathed, the sight he wanted to see for eternity. Adrien himself became overwhelmed with guilt and hope to the point where his eyes blurred and his body succumbed to the strong grasp of sleep. 

As Marinette cracked open her eyes, she felt a warm presence next to her. Two hands latched on her shirt near her stomach in a scared manner as if she would disappear. Her brain caught up with her feelings and the blunette quickly remembered her breakdown from earlier. Adrien’s blonde hair tickled her neck and she ran her fingers through the silky strands. 

He may not have told her about his identity, but then again, she hadn’t told him about hers. There was no reason for her to be upset with her crush. Yes, he should have told her, but she should have told him regardless of if he was Chat Noir. 

He still doesn’t know about her alternate persona. God, just when today couldn’t get any worse. Her mind was conflicted; should she tell him? “YES,” she could hear her inner Tikki scream. Life was too complicated. The right thing to do was to tell him, however, she’s completely opposite of the spotted heroine. 

_ Clumsy? _ Check.

_ Scared? _ Check.

_ An open book? _ Check.

_ Boring? _ Check.

As she was pondering, Adrien stirred. She was still tangling her fingers in his hair. The twin tailed girl swore she felt the vibration of a purr from his stomach. She giggled to herself.  _ Oh, chaton.  _

She was now sitting up in bed. Adrien snuggled deeper into her, wrapping his arm around her torso. A sound of pleasure left his mouth and he breathed in her sweet smell.  _ She is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes upon, he thought. _

He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. His secret was out to the one other person in this world he would ever think to tell. She and ladybug were the only ones he cared for in life and he would continue to do so until his dying breath. At the moment all he wanted to do was keep sleeping but he knew he and Marinette needed to talk. Well, at least he could put it off by pretending to sleep. That was until he heard his angel speak.

“Kitty, I know you are awake,” the blunette cooed.

Adrien snorted in reply. He couldn’t help but purr (which he didn’t know he could do) as she pulled his hair gently.  _ Ahhhhhhhh this is the life. _

Unfortunately for him, she stopped shortly after and he knew it was time to talk. Adrien sat up and leaned against the wall to the side of Marinette. “Mari, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Now that we are dating, you have the right to know. One hundred percent.”

“A-Adrien, thank you, but it was your decision and your choice. If you didn’t want to tell me, I have no right to get mad and have a temper tantrum,” she paused, “like I did this morning.”

The boy reached over and squeezed her hand, entangling their fingers together. Marinette smiled at him and flustered at his attention. How could this wonderful, _ hot _ , thoughtful boy walk into her life and care for her? That was a question only God could answer. “I’m sorry by the way,” the blunette looked up, “for my outburst.”

“No need to apologize. I’m here to take care of you, Mari. Besides, my reaction if Ladybug sprung her identity upon me wouldn’t be much different,” he laughed to himself. 

Adrien had unintentionally caused an eruption of fear to rise in Marinette’s heart, “Well, about that I-”

_ Crash. Boom. Creak. _

The ground seemed to shake beneath them, both holding onto each other for dear life. One glance that screamed AKUMA passed between them. Without hesitation Adrien transformed leaving an astonished twin tailed designer behind. 

Chat Noir kissed her cheek and whispered, “Bye, princess. We will continue this after the battle.” 

Before she could reply, he was flying off her balcony, soaring across the rooftops of Paris.

“I- uh,” Marinette stuttered, “Tikki, spots on?”

* * *

A massive Gorilla (which reminded her of a previous akuma) was climbing buildings and tearing them down. From a distance, ladybug guessed this akuma had something to do with King Kong.  _ My god, has Hawkmoth just run out of ideas?  _ Out of the corner of her eye, she said a black figure running across rooftops. 

“Chat Noir!”

Like a magnet he turned his head and smiled the largest smile at his lady. She yo-yoed over to the balcony he was standing on and asked about the akuma. 

“Apparently the King Kong movie was sold out at the movie theatre on Christine and, well, that made him pissed. Now he’s, well, a  _ fur- _ midable opponent.”

She rolled her eyes, as normal, but felt a jolt in her heart. That was _ Adrien _ punning. “C’mon Chat, time to go  _ cat _ -ch an akuma,” Ladybug responded with a wink. 

Adrien was absolutely stunned at her. Ladybug  _ punned! _

Swinging and vaulting over to the akuma, Chat interrupted the akuma’s rant about “King Kong being the best movie” and “This movie theatre should be cursed” with, of course, a pun. 

“ _ Paw _ -don me,” the akuma turned at the sudden voice, “I don’t appreciate your  _ cat _ -titude.”

“Kitty, that’s enough puns for today. Our foe looks  _ claw _ -fully  _ hiss _ -terical,” the spotted lady exclaimed as she rested her palm on her partner’s shoulder.

Adrien practically drooled. M’lady must have punned at least three times today. His heart leaped like a dancer on stage. 

“Hand over your miracu-” Gorilla yelled before being cut off.

“Blah blah blah, yes I know. Can we just get this over with,” Ladybug mimicked and called for a lucky charm. 

The battle ended quickly after that. _ Ladybug obviously has something more important, Chat thought. _ He had to get back to Marinette so he also had something to do. Even though the akuma was nowhere near the Dupain-Cheng bakery, he was terrified that she wasn’t okay. Thankfully, when he vaulted to her balcony and slipped through the trapdoor she was intensely concentrating on her sewing machine, pins sticking out of her mouth. The only injury in sight was on her fingertips where pinpricks could be found. 

The sly kitten crawled down the steps of the loft and walked over to his love. Adrien grasped her palm and kissed each fingertip, soothing the small cuts from her past and current sewing projects. She glanced up and grinned. Their talk could wait. Here, right now with Adrien, the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit into place. Standing up on her tiptoes, she rubbed their noses together. 

“ _ My kitten. My love. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marinetteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	10. funny valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a reveal and a happy ending as always <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluff ahhhhhh
> 
> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/G1M5J32Cgm8

_ you feel like home _

_ and everywhere I've never been, _

_ all at once _

_ \- unknown _

* * *

Ladybug dangled her legs over the ledge she was sitting upon. The silence, alone with her thoughts wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. She desperately needed time to think but with an upcoming design competition deadline and piles of school homework, extra time was out of the question. She wanted, no,  _ needed _ to tell Adrien about her secret identity. The guilt had been nagging her since his reveal two weeks ago. She isn’t afraid of him rejecting her, not now at least, but she is afraid of losing him. Yes, sharing their identities would bring them closer than ever before. Marinette could just picture it, one look during an akuma battle and Chat Noir would know all, no secrets between them. Unfortunately, she was terrified of her delay in announcing her biggest secret to him.

In a perfect world, she would have told him the afternoon before the Gorilla akuma attack. She would confess, tears would be shed, laughter would be shared, kisses would ensue. She could even imagine her kitty dancing around her room, overjoyed that  _ she _ was Ladybug. But this isn’t a  _ purr- _ fect world.

Ladybug blinked.

_ Did she just- _

_ Yes, she totally did. She PUNNED consciously. _

_ Well shit, Adrien really was rubbing off on her. _

A thump sounded behind her. Marinette sprung up, yo yo in hand, and positioned herself in, what Chat Noir liked to call, battlebug pose. She wrinkled her nose and giggled to herself.

_ Focus  _ Marinette.

Swiveling her head, she let out a large sigh of relief at the sight of the man living in her thoughts, Chat-Adrien-Noir (?). His muscular backside was facing her. Marinette traced each curve and divot, every definition and line of his handsome back with her eyes. The young teen may have also taken a peek or two at his derrière. Shaking her head to leave the trance she had been put under, she walked to his side and laid her hand on his shoulder. The blonde wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled into his warm side, hip to hip. Ladybug sniffed his fresh scent and he kissed the top of her head tenderly. 

Of course just as she was enjoying their moment, she remembered that Chat Noir not only had no clue of her real identity, but was affectionately loving on her like he would Marinette. The two of them never did this as their superheroine selves. Ladybug immediately pulled back and crossed to the opposite side of the roof.

This isn’t right. The girl felt betrayal of her civilian form in a sense. Chat Noir couldn’t hear her internal battle roaring within his love as he wrapped his arms from behind and laid his chin on her head in what seemed to be a protective manner. A protection from herself. 

_ Shit. Shit. SHIT.  _

From his smell to his warmth she was enraptured in his every being. Her mind said NO but her body said YES. A tug of war over her feelings occuring in her thoughts raged like a gruesome war with no end in sight. Then, the unspeakable happened. 

A kiss, just a press of lips as gentle as a flower petal touched hers. SHe couldn’t breathe let alone think. It was so easy to get lost in Adrien’s kisses. 

“Mmm, A-Adrien,” she moaned as he bit her lower lip teasingly.

She felt a loss of love when he sprung back, “M’lady, h-how did you know my name?”

“Uh, I-uh, um,” she swallowed sharply, “Well, you see what happened was-”

“Marinette, I knew it was you,” fear flooded her system as she threw her head up to look at him. 

“Adrien, I can explain-,” she started quickly covering up his doubts.

“No need,” and without warning her heart dropped as he and that devilish lopsided grin spread like a wildfire across his face, “You just confirmed that the two girls I love most in this world-scratch that- the two  _ people _ I love most in this world are one in the same.”

Chat Noir spun her in the air, overjoyed at this connection, as Marientte shrieked in surprise, a sound unlike Ladybug. As Marinette had hoped for, there were giggles and many,  _ many _ more kisses that night. 

“How did you know?” she questioned timidly.

“I had my suspicions but there isn't  _ anyone _ else who could _ be _ Ladybug. At least not with me as Chat Noir.”

* * *

After the revelation, Chat Noir carried his love bridal style to her balcony as she complained the whole way about how she could walk (or in this case fly) across Paris on her own. Adrien, in response, kissed her in a kind way of telling her to shut up. 

That brings us to now, a ladybug now civilian curled up in her kitty cat also civilian’s lap, the latter purring aloud. “How did we get here?” she mused.

“Same way we all get here, you know, the birds and the-” Marinette cut him off with a playful slap on his shoulder while he laughed melodiously.

“No silly kitty. I meant, how did I get so lucky to fall in love with my crush and best friend and him reciprocate the feelings?” she whispered.

The blonde entangled their fingers, focusing on her freckles that dotted her pale skin. “Sounds like a lucky guy. I know this wonderful girl who loves me for all of my quirks.”

“Like punning?” said girl wiggled her eyebrows.

Adrien mocked a pout, “That is not a quirk, it's a blessing. I stand by that.”

Marinette laughed and pecked his cheek, “If you say so chaton.”

Adrien suddenly flipped Marinette on her back and tickled up and down her sides, shrieks ringing out. The twin tailed beauty wriggled around doing her best to avoid his fingers. 

“A-A-Adrien s-top-p,” she managed to breathe out with giggles bubbling to the surface.

“Never, M’lady.”

But he did stop, not without purpose though. Emerald met ocean blue and neither could look away. She was stunning. From her dark blue locks to the miniscule dimples, freckled nose and rosy cheeks, Marinette was an angel. He would  _ never _ take her for granted. The girl reached up and pulled his lips to her, savoring his taste. 

From the moment her lips met his fireworks exploded. Something about their chemistry just clicked. According to legend, they were soulmates. Whatever it was, she knew she would never forget Adrien Agreste or this moment. Marinette ended the kiss shortly after but Afrien swooped in for more. 

The designer pressed her finger against his swollen lips as his lips turned down in a frown. “Nuh-uh kitty. I have homework,” she smirked, “but you can help if you want.”

Needless to say, homework was accomplished but not without a few  _ major _ distractions.

* * *

Adrien, unfortunately, could not stay the night as he had a photo shoot early the next morning. This was a bummer for two main reasons other than the one listed above : one, marinette would not see Adrien till at the earliest lunch if at all tomorrow and two, well, she wanted him around (yes, ok, she wanted to kiss him all day long if she could; she might just have a teeny tiny obsession with his lips). 

No surprise, the blunette was late, again, and rushed to her first period before the bell rang. Newsflash, she didn’t make it. What was awaiting her was a surprise in the least. One single red rose with a green ribbon tied around the stem sat on her table. As she made her way to her seat Alya told her heroic tales of fending of her classmates from reading the note attached. Marinette, of course, laughed but grew serious as she carefully picked up the rose. 

_ dear Mari, _

_ attached you will find this note _

_ that you could slip into your coat _

_ as I devote my heart to yours _

_ now and forevermore _

_ signed, _

_ your one and only cat-ch ;) _

Her heartbeat picked up and a blush stained her cheeks. It was the sweetest gesture someone had ever done for her. She truly was a lucky girl. Nonetheless, was this really a great time to show his undying affection? Maybe, but with the class staring down her back begging for a glimpse at the note, she disagreed. 

_ Oh Chaton, I will get you back for this. _

The day went on, boring as ever. Marinette read and reread her love note till she grew cross eyed. She still couldn't believe _ Adrien _ loved her. Lunch came and went unceremoniously. Last period passed in a blink of an eye and before she knew it, she and Alya were exiting the school on their way to her parent’s bakery across the street. Her head almost swiveled out of its socket when she heard a familiar voice yell, “Marinette!”

She wasn’t even aware of her dropping her bags as she sprinted towards the blonde model, latched her legs around his waist, and devoured his mouth. Luckily, Adrien didn’t topple over because of the strength and balance he had gained from running around rooftops in the middle of the night. 

He gently set her down and she hugged him tight, “I missed you,” she mumbled into his chest.

Adrien squeezed her tight before pulling away slightly so he could look at her beautiful face, “ I bet you I missed you more.”

“How much you wanna bet?” she teased

The boy grabbed her hand and kissed it in true Chat Noir style while bowing. She was a princess after all. He could tolerate modeling, but he absolutely hated when it caused him to miss something important whether that be a hang out sesh at Nino’s or a cuddle party at Marinette’s. It was on his dislike list even more now because he lost a whole day to spend with her. 

Alya just about pissed her pants at seeing her biggest OTP come true. Nino arrived a second after the kiss between the two lovebirds began and he was just aghast as his girlfriend was. 

“I-what? MARINETTE YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO,” the poor journalist stuttered.

Across the way, Adrien and Marinette beamed. “If onlys” and “What ifs” weren’t a problem to the teens anymore. They had a whole lifetime ahead of them and you bet your ass they are going to live in the moment. 

“My lady,” the sly chat simpered.

“Mon minou,” his love replied. 

_ And with that, a ladybug and a cat, a blunette and a blonde, intertwined their hearts in the book of eternity, never to be forgotten. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @writingnette  
> instagram: @marinetteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehopefuldandelion


	11. yin and yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a the end but a the beginning instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized 90% of the quotes used in this fanfic have been by an unknown author, whoops
> 
> song recommendation  
> >>> https://youtu.be/iP0tHmoc1rst

_sometimes_

_a new beginning_

_is even better_

_than a happy ending_

_\- unknown_

* * *

They were cuddled on the couch, rain tapping the windows in a steady flow. Adrien had his back to the couch on his side with his right arm loosely wrapped around his fiánce’s waist. The girl had her body curled into his like a butterfly in a cocoon. Her hands were squeezed between his and her chests. He glanced down, smiling lovingly at the ring glinting in the moonlight. 

The television was softly playing in the background. Marinette had demanded they watch a Disney movie, as had been their tradition. Once a week (at least) since they started dating, the two lovers would pick out a Disney movie and just bask in each other's presence. More often than not, Marinette would fall asleep. Adrien chuckled to himself. 

They had dated for about five years as both of them wanted to finish college before moving forward with their relationship. Then, the day they graduated, caps flying, Adrien proposed not wanting to wait a second longer to be with his lady forever. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, inhaling her sweet smell that he couldn’t get enough of. The blunette stirred in her sleep, mumbling about cats and cookies. 

“Adrien?” she muttered, her voice clothed in sleep. 

“Yes, my love,” the blonde answered while drawing circles on her back with his finger.

“I love you,” Marinette sighed. Sleep was calling to her once again.

“And I you, Mari,” Adrien replied, feeling the call of sleep himself. 

Later in life, they told this story to their children, Emma, Louis, and Hugo and their hamster named-well that's another story. Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to save Paris even after Hawkmoth was caught. 

Marinette became a world class fashion designer. Adrien taught Physics at the local community college to the bright eyed freshman who continued to make him laugh. His father's alternate identity crushed him so he threw away modeling and chose teaching. A career he had loved since lycée. 

Life wasn’t easy. The two had their ups and downs. However, the strength of love carried them through the darkest times. Whether as Ladybug and Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste and Marinette Agreste, the power they held was balanced, perfect and harmonious with no fault. 

_ If Only _ the world understood the intensity of love between the yin and yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> for more follow me on...  
> tumblr: @ writingnette  
> instagram: @marinetteblogg  
> wattpad/ff.net: @thehoepfuldandelion


End file.
